


Sexy. Little. Things.

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Roommates, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: He shouldn't be surprised to find all of his boxer-briefs replaced by silky, lacy, girly things the next morning, because maybe he took things a bit too far when he replaced all of Jared's candy with that sugar-free diabetic stuff.





	Sexy. Little. Things.

Jensen is pretty sure the pink, silk boxers currently residing in his top drawer, nestled on top of a more sensible collection of boxer-briefs do not belong there. They are not just pink, but a burning hot pink with tiny little hearts for buttons made out pearl and lace trim on the waistband in an even more frightening shade of pale pink. He'd like to think that even Jared's strange obsession with pink doesn't apply to underwear and it's something that got mixed-up in the wash from some girl, so he tosses them in the garbage and slips on a nice, comfortable pair of grey boxer-briefs.

The next morning, the pink nearly sears his retinas when he opens his drawer. Not only are the silk boxers back, but now there's a tiny, lacy thong in fuchsia. He grabs the offending material in his fist and starts to stalk toward Jared's bedroom, but stops at the foot of the stairs. This is a prank. It has to be a prank and Jensen's not going to let Jared win. He's going to replace all of Jared's running shoes with wooden clogs. Or something equally as cool. Just as soon as he throws this underwear in the garbage. Again.

He shouldn't be surprised to find all of his boxer-briefs replaced by silky, lacy, girly things the next morning, because maybe he took things a bit too far when he replaced all of Jared's candy with that sugar-free diabetic stuff. 

"Listen," Jensen says as he dumps the underwear into Jared's lap. "Just give me back my shit and I'll give you back yours."

Jared stares down at the underwear for a second and then goes back to watching the game. There's a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "I dunno, Jensen. I ate that candy so I think you owe me some underwear modeling."

"Fuck that." Jensen flops down on the other end of the couch. "You'll just have to deal with my dick swinging in the wind."

"These aren't so bad." Jared twirls a white silk thong with a little pink bow in the middle on his index finger. "Just wear 'em for a few minutes and I swear I'll give you yours back."

Jensen grunts in annoyance. Even if he went out and bought new underwear and hid it, Jared would still find it and he'd have a drawer full of pink to contend with for fuck knows how long, so he might as well give in now, right? He snatches the thong away and stalks back to his room. 

Ridiculously enough, he's standing there in the fucking things debating over whether to go back out there with or without his faded, nearly grey t-shirt on. He thinks he looks like an idiot either way, so he leaves the shirt on and stalks back into living room.

"I swear to fucking god, if you have a camera, I'm going to kill you," Jensen warns as he approaches the couch.

Jared doesn't have a camera. He has a very obvious hard-on instead. Jensen kind of freezes while Jared adjusts himself in his sweats; it's not like they've never had this particular problem before but this time Jared is fucking Jensen with his eyes instead of getting all worked up over some half-naked chick on TV, and it should really weird him out but instead he finds himself sauntering over and straddling Jared's thighs.

"Like what you see, big boy?" Jensen says in his best breathy Marilyn Monroe imitation, bedroom eyes, bitten lips, a playful circle of his hips and all. 

"Yeah," Jared growls.

He picks Jensen up like he weighs nothing and practically throws him over the arm of the couch so that Jensen winds up with his ass in the air and his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the soft leather. Jensen was really being a dick with the whole teasing thing, he'll admit it, but this isn't the reaction he expected from Jared, at all. 

"Wanna taste you," Jared drawls, his breath hot on the small of Jensen's back. "Let me taste you, Jen."

It's probably a bad idea to say "yes" for several reasons, but Jared's cock is pressing against his upper thigh and the silky panties do feel kind of nice and he hasn't gotten laid in forever, so "no" is kind of out of the question, too.

"Fuck yeah."

So Jared teases the thin strip of silk against Jensen's hole before pushing it aside and Jensen's brain just shuts off. Jared's tongue is there, sweeping over his hole with little flicks that catch the rim. It's driving Jensen crazy but when he tries to move his hips back, Jared grabs him and pins him in place. He's got no choice but to let Jared spread his cheeks and expose him fully. Jensen would feel weird about it if he wasn't panting like some animal in heat.

"C'mon, Jay," Jensen murmurs, looking at him over his shoulder. 

C'mon, what, Jensen isn't sure, but Jared seems to know because he eats Jensen's ass out in earnest then. It's like the best blow job Jensen's ever had time ten. He reaches for his cock, stroking it through the silky thong, and feels like he's going to pass out from over-stimulation.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jared repeats as he suddenly pulls back. 

Jensen's looks over his shoulder again, about to protest, when he sees Jared jacking off, cock aimed at Jensen's back. It's kind of hot that Jared is so worked up from rimming Jensen that he can come from it. And the feel of Jared's hot come hitting his lower back and dripping down over his hole to his balls? Yeah, that's so mind blowing that Jensen is right on the verge himself. 

"Nrgh," Jared groans, his cockhead pushing at the mess. 

And that's it for Jensen. He squeezes his cock a couple of times, letting the head graze against the silk, and then he's coming. On the panties, on his own hand and stomach. Jensen rests his head on the arm of the couch, trying to get his breathing under control and his brain back online.

"You know," Jensen says when he feels Jared move away. "You didn't have to play practical jokes to get me to have sex with you. You could've just, you know, asked."

Jared snaps the waistband of the panties against Jensen's hip. "Yeah but where's the fun in that?"


End file.
